Genéticamente imposible
by Lara Pond
Summary: Cosima está muriendo, Delphine no puede hacer nada para detenerlo mas que seguir con la dolorosa y larga investigación
1. Eros

**Este es un fic de Cosima/Delphine, son la una para la otra**

**pude que alguna muera**

**es un Femslash, chica x chica, así que si no te gusta te puedes marchar ya**

**Disclaimer: Orphan Black**

**Advertencia: Femslash, y posiblemente muerte de personaje**

**Raiting: K, pero con el tiempo ira hasta ser M**

* * *

><p><strong>Tabla griega<strong>

#1 Eros

Cosima tosió con dolor, escupió grandes cantidades de sangre y convulsionando cayó al suelo del laboratorio.

— ¡Cosima! —Gritó Delphine preocupada.

Mientras convulsionaba, la tomó de su cabeza y evitó que se ahogara con su lengua.

—Oh por dios, no mueras—Le dijo entre llantos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Cosima lentamente comenzó a regresar al mundo de los vivos, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una dormida Delphine al borde de la cama sobre sus brazos, se veía bastante incómoda la posición pero contradiciendo eso ella se veía muy placida suspirando suavemente.

Cosima sonrió y pasó sus dedos alrededor de los cabellos de Delphine.

—Descansa mi amor—Dijo suavemente sin quitar la sonrisa

Era hermosa hasta cuando dormía, podía roncar como oso y aun así sería así.

Estaba en la habitación de Cosima y no estaba ni Felix, Helena, Sarah, Beth, ni nadie para molestarla siquiera Alison

— ¿Por qué dormiste aquí? — Preguntó extrañada— Ven aquí— Le ofreció un lugar a su lado.

—Es que no quería molestarte—

—Nunca lo haces—Le dijo con cariño y le dio un beso lleno de amor por ella.

—Te amo como no tienes idea—

—Yo también te amo, y no sabes lo que me costó detenerme de comerte entera a besos o tocarte donde no debería—

Cosima rió— Para mí es igual—

Obedeciendo Delphine se acostó a su lado, cubriéndose con la sábana, le dio un largo beso y un abrazo.

Hace días que la salud de Cosima seguía empeorando pero no había nada que hacer, era algo genético no se podía evitar por nada en el mundo, excepto por los dientes de leche de kira, pero eso era una opción que Cosima nunca consentiría.

Se preguntaba Delphine seriamente cuánto tiempo le quedaba con ella. Cada día que pasaba era una tortura no sabía si seguiría con vida el día siguiente por ello optó en hacer algo que a ella no le agradaría en lo mas mínimo pero de esa forma la mantendría con vida.

—Por favor, no me dejes nunca— susurró acariciando el pelo de una dormida Cosima.

La amaba tanto, no sabía si podría sobrevivir a no tenerla en sus brazos. Era algo que no iba a ceder nunca.

Cuando llegaron Sarah, Felix, Alison, Beth y Helena, las encontraron durmiendo plácidamente abrazadas, era un imagen enternecedora.

—Aw mírenlas son de lo mas tiernas posibles— Dijo Felix

—No las despierten aun—Le dijo Beth

—Bueno, hasta que prepare la comida que sigan durmiendo aceptó Sarah

—Me parece bien

—Y a mi— agregó Felix y las dejaron en paz.

* * *

><p><strong>Buuueeeno, ya saben que dejar review es gratis y bueno para ambos, yo sabré lo que piensan y ustedes pueden opinar al respecto.<strong>

**Ademas si quieren que escriba un fic, de cualquier pareja femslash que les guste, mandenme la proposición por mensaje privado, la escribiré con gusto,solo que no sea muy largo.**


	2. Philia

_**#02 Philia **_

Sarah estaba cargando su pistola, le divertía armarla y desarmarla para luego volverla a armar, eso aseguraba que este en óptimas condiciones cuando la necesite.

Ahora solo estaba esperando a que su amigo el policía le diga el paradero de Helena, le pegaría un buen tiro a esa lunática, uno bueno en la cabella de lleno. A Felix le aterraba cuando actuaba así de siniestra pero la comprendía, ella había raptado a Kira y casi mato a su amigo. Así que sin más, cuando termino la enfundo en la parte trasera de su cinturón.

—Vuelvo enseguida—Le informó, él solo asintió y la vio marcharse, tenía que quedarse a cargo de Kira, así que busco juegos y cosas para hacer con ella, desde dibujar hasta Monopoly, lo que sea para distraerla mientras su madre hacía el trabajo sucio. Algo en Kira le decía que estaba disconforme en lo que estaba por hacer su madre, al parecer ella creía que Helena no era mala, pobre niña, no sabía lo que decía, pensaba Felix.

En el cuartel de policías, Sarah se hizo pasar por Alison, para llevar chaleco antibalas y todo el equipo de un policía común y corriente.

— ¿Iras ahora mismo? Mira que es peligroso allí afuera, no sabes si llevara un arma o si te atacara a puños limpio—le dijo preocupado el oficial.

—Vamos no te preocupes por mí, además para eso está el chaleco anti-balas mi amigo—Le dijo dando golpecitos a la placa de metal en su estomago

—Más me preocupas tú, y lo que vas a hacer, ¿Segura que la quieres matar? ¿No crees que eso ya es mucho? —

—Mmm, eso lo decidiré cuando esté frente a ella, no sabes lo que me hizo pasar, así que no, no creo que sea mucho

—Está bien, solo quiero que estés segura de lo que haces, luego no habrá margen para el arrepentimiento te digo

—Lo sé, y estoy lista para eso, por ello estoy así de equipada, no pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad, no todos los días tienes a una Helena desprotegida y herida en medio del acantilado abandonado de la ciudad

—Bueno confió en tu juicio, solo no enloquezcas, después de todo ella es tu hermana Sarah

—Sí sí…eso es la cruda verdad


	3. Ágape

_**#03 Ágape**_

Le costaba respirar, le quemaba los pulmones cada inhalación y ni hablar de las exhalaciones, quería morir del dolor, no dejaba de retorcerse.

Estaba acostada en la cama del hospital, y Delphine estaba a su lado, sin soportar verla tan débil y convaleciente.

—No me mires así—Le dijo Cosima—Es como si estuvieses mirando un cadáver

—Lo siento mi amor, es que…es que es tan difícil verte así

—Lo se lo sé, y tampoco es fácil perder el aire cada dos por tres, y eso que ya lo perdía cuando te cambiabas—Dijo juguetonamente

— ¡Cosima!

— ¿Qué? Es cierto linda, eres tan sexi cuando te quedas en ropa interior, que no se cómo no morí de pérdida de sangre.

—Ya ya…peor eres tú, porque pones una mirada tan pervertida, que me quemas

—No es cierto

—Oh, claro que lo es, tengo pruebas, hasta Felix se sintió excitado con eso y eso que él es gay.

—Sí, claro

—Lo es

Seguían hablando hasta que un medico llego a la sala— ¿Delphine? —

—Sí, esa soy yo—Dijo ella mirándolo preocupada

—Salgamos un rato, debo decirle algo importante

—Lo que sea que quiera decir puede decirlo en frente de ella también— dijo mirando a Cosima, quien agradeció en silencio

— ¿Está segura, puede que esto sea un poco duro para ella?

—Tarde o temprano lo sabrá de todas formas, así que por favor hágame el favor de hablar ahora

—Como quiera…bueno, lo que venía a decirle es que el tratamiento fue…como decirlo, en vano. Las células del pulmón de su novia siguen muriendo y a mayor velocidad, es como si no hubiésemos hecho nada

—No puede estar hablando en serio…—dijo sin voz Delphine

—Sí, algo no deben de haber hecho…esto, esto es imposible, lo sé, yo misma lo investigué

—Lo siento de veras, pero el tratamiento no esta surtiendo efecto y las células madres no están cumpliendo su trabajo no importa que hagamos ni como intervengamos es un fracaso

—No puede estar diciéndome eso….

—Lo lamento….

—No…—Delphine comenzó a llorar, y Cosima no pudo hacer mas que consolarla acariciando su espalda

—Le quedan un par de horas hasta que lo peor ocurra…pueden irse si gustan, y de verdad lo siento

Ambas se abrazaron y comenzaron a sollozar desconsoladamente, esto no podía estar pasando esto no podía ser cierto, no podía estar muriendo tan rápido, la otra sujeto tardo al menos un año, pero ella llevaba solo unas semanas y ya estaba al borde, y sabían que con unas horas se refería a cinco, no duraría ni un día mas.

En auto llegaron hasta la casa de Felix, Delphine condujo, en silencio, sumida en esos oscuros pensamientos.

—Ya llegamos— le informo su amada.

Y ella asintió, y la ayudo a bajar con su respirador. Cuando llegaron, Felix las esperaba con champagne y las otras clones dispuestas a festejar su mejoría, pero lo que no sabían era que no había ninguna, ella moriría de manera inminente en unas horas, y no había nada que hacer.

Felix las miró muy tristemente, y las demás lloraron, menos Sarah que no se encontraba allí, probablemente ya tenía contra la pared a su hermana Helena.

—Perdón a todos, no hay fiesta…yo…—y se le quebró la voz.

—Ella está en una situación delicada….le quedan cinco horas a partir de ahora—Dijo Delphine completando lo que la otra intento fallidamente decir.

Felix sollozo en silencio asintiendo, fue a abrazarla con rapidez, lo mismo hicieron Alison y Beth, simplemente no podían creerlo.

En el otro lado de la ciudad Sarah estaba con Helena, Helena estaba en el suelo, sangrando por una herida de bala en el abdomen.

—Sestra, no lo hagas, somos hermanas, no debes matarme, yo te amo—Le decía

Pero tercamente Sarah no le prestaba la minima atención estaba tan sumida en su venganza que olvidaba su lado humano

—Sara esto es suficiente—Le decía su compañero

— ¡No!, no sabes lo que pase por este animal

—Sestra…

— ¡No me llames así! Seré tu hermana, pero te odio

—No es cierto, sino ya hubieses disparado sin piedad—Y cuanto odiaba que tuviera razón, no podía dispararle a su propia hermana por más que quisiera una parte de ella no la dejaba

—Te odio

Y bum, en la pierna derecha. Helena ni siquiera se inmuto, dejo de sentir dolor luego del disparo al costado de su abdomen.

No podía creer lo que iba a hacer, se llevó a Helena a su departamento. Simplemente no podía verla morir así, no, no por ella al menos, si moría de hambre o frío era otra cosa, pero no podía ser ella su acecina.

—Bien hecho Sarah, no eres como ella

—Ni te lo imaginas— Masculló molesta mientras la cargaba en el auto teniendo cuidado de poner un plástico para que no ensuciase el asiento.

Era de noche, Delphine ya estaba esperando lo peor, no estaba preparada y no esperaba estarlo nunca, simplemente no quería perderla, y los demás la detuvieron de pensar en comentar un suicidio justo después de que ella muriera.

Cosima no dejaba de sonreír para tranquilizarla que en parte ayudaba aunque no completamente pues nada le quitaría el vacio que estaba creciendo en ella.

Se paso llorando todo el día Delphine, abrazada a Cosima en la cama, mas no podía hacer.

Cuando estaba por ser la hora, Sarah llego apuradamente, tiró a Helena en el sillón ganándose todas las miradas y se fue directamente a su hermana.

—Cosima…—Dijo llorando, se paso todo el camino llorando y evitando que Helena la consolase

—Sarah, me alegra que hayas venido, te echaba de menos, ¿Cómo esta mi clon favorita? —Preguntó muy dulcemente, tanto que hizo que el corazón de Sarah se estrechara dolorosamente.

—Mal Cosima, Mal, no quiero perderte, te amo, lo sabes—Le dijo llorando desconsoladamente y la otra le comprendió, le hizo un espacio entre ella y Delphine quien la abrazó sin cuidado. Se sintió cálida entre sus brazos, extrañaba a su clon y su novia, aunque no lo admitiría por la segunda, pero le caía bastante bien.

Pasaron la ultima hora abrazadas entre todas las clones, Felix y Delphine, llorando y hablando de las cosas que podrían haber hecho al recuperarse.

Todas menos Helena que mientras hacían eso se escurrió al baño para tomar el respirador de Cosima.

Y fue su fin, comenzó a toser sin decoro, y al cabo de unos segundos dejó de respirar partiendo todos los corazones de la sala.

— ¡Cosimaa! Oh no, oh no no no no—Lloraban todos a coro.

Pero sin darse cuenta, Helena había llenado el respirador de sus propias células madres, fue un acto de bondad jamás visto y que nunca lo sabrán, o por lo menos por ahora.

Tardó un rato en hacer efecto pero luego Cosima abrió lentamente los ojos, justo cuando todos ya se habían rendido y estaban por llevarla a la morgue

—¿Delphine?

Y la nombrada dio un salto, la creía muerta, se asustó tanto que dio un gritito que alertó a los demás

—¡Cosima! ¿Cómo es posible? —Dijo con las lagrimas aun a flor de piel.

—Yo…no lo se

—Oh mi dios—dijeron todos

Las abrazaron, y así pasaron el día mas horrible de la historia. Su amor era tan incondicional y fuera de todo lo conocido que no podían imaginarse un mundo sin alguna de ellas o Felix simplemente no cuadraba, fueron sumamente felices al ver que a los días siguientes Cosima mejoraba, no solo no tosia, sino que ya tenía una super fuerza, Delphine lo comprobó en una larga noche de sexo donde ella ya estaba agotadísima y Cosima estaba llena de energías lista para otra ronda.

La amaba tanto

—Te amo

—Y yo a ti mi amor


End file.
